You Make Or Brake My Day
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: She's lived there for years. He just moved there. Will they find love with each other or will Kristen and Jasper stay away from each other? JasperXOc
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I'm righting a Twilight fanfic so I hope it's okay. Please review if you will. I don't even care if you tell me it sucks or could be better. I don't mind constructive criticism.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today's the first day I'm going to school since I've been sick. I was out for a week and a half with the flu. Angel called me at one point and told me we got five new students. I pull my black mustang convertible into the school parking lot and parked next to Mike's car.

Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Eric were standing around his car. We still had about an hour before school started so I just continued to sit in my car.

"Hey Kriss, feeling better?" Angela asked as she opened and sat in my passenger seat like she normally did

"A little. So what did I miss?" I replied putting my waist long black hair into a pony tail. Mike lend against my car while Jessica sat in the back with Eric leaning against Mike's car.

"Nothing much. We have a project in bio, English, and history. Oh and we have new students." Mike answered, yawning half way through the sentence. I nodded my head and leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

I must of dozed off because the next thing I know Angela is shaking me.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"The new students are here." Jessica responded smiling, and looking at a silver Volvo which had five beautiful people standing around it talking.

"The girl with blonde hair is Rosalie. The guy next to her is Emmett, they're dating. So is the black haired girl, Alice, and the bronze haired guy Edward. The last one is Jasper. They're all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and apparently moved here from Alaska" Jessica Told me as she continued to gaze at the dazzling people just a few yards away. The five of them looked over at us in silence. Rosalie had an annoyed look, Emmett smiled at us, Alice was grinning, Edward seemed a little confused but smiled too. Jasper's eyes and mine met. There was this weird connection I felt, but I thought nothing of it.

"Oh my god. Jasper's looking at you Kriss." Jessica squealed.

"I can see that Jess. How much longer until class?" I replied as my green eyes stayed locked with his topaz ones.

"Ten minutes. We better head to class now." Eric said grabbing his bag from Mike's car. Angela, Jess, and Mike did the same. I walked toward my trunk and pulled out my black messenger bag that had purple seams. I turned toward the new kids and saw them walking off to what I guess was their first hour. Mike, Jess, Angela, and I said our good-byes and headed to our classes. I headed to art and noticed that Jasper and Edward had that class with me. I took my seat in the back corner of the class and pulled out my book.

Jasper's P.O.V~

As Edward and I sat in art we saw the girl from this morning who we heard was Kriss. She walked pass a fan and her scent, of lavender and roses, came straight toward Edward and I. Her scent was strong and intoxicating. Edward looked at me, concern radiating from him. Her scent was powerful, but I didn't feel the need for her blood, just to be with her.

"Jasper are you okay?" Edward asked to make sure of my thoughts.

"Yeah… I am. What is she thinking?" I ask staring at her as she read a book until class starts. Edward started feeling uneasy.

"I… don't know. I can hear everyone in here, but her." We both turned to look at her. She felt alone and pained. The bell rang and the teacher started talking.

Kriss' P.O.V~

The day passed slowly and now it's lunch. I'm sitting at a table with Jess, Mike, Angela, and Eric. Mike and Eric started talking about last Saturday when they were hanging out.

"We prank called Dominoes ask for Pizza Hut's number." Mike said laughing. Eric jokingly pushed Mike and then the started chasing each other around the lunch room.

"A few clowns short of a circus now aren't we?" I said smirking and then took a sip of my drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. If it has grammar errors sorry my amazing beta didn't go over this chapter nor knows it exists right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly my beta is not betaing this one. If you like review I'd really like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell rang releasing us from this purgatory. As I walked to my locker I dropped my book, and when I bent down to pick it up someone's cold hand brushed against mine picking up my book. I stood straight and saw it was one of the new students. The pixie like girl, Alice.

"Hi." I said politely as she handed me my book.

"Hello, I'm Alice." She said smiling.

"Kriss." I replied smiling back. The blonde girl, Rosalie, called for Alice. Alice walked off waving to me. I nodded my head good bye and continued to my locker, then my car. I popped my trunk and threw my bag in. I felt the urge to turn around like someone was staring at me. I turned around and saw the new students. They all seemed to not be looking at me but I saw Jasper's eyes flicker at me. I blew it off and got in my car.

Once I was home I saw that my dad wasn't home yet. He gets off work at two and it's presently three forty-one. That means there's one place he'd be, getting drunk at the bar again. I started dinner knowing he would be home around four like usual. Once I got done cooking I put the food on the table and ate mine. Moments after I finished I heard his car pull in. I wash my plate as he comes in and sits at the table with another beer. Once my plate was clean I silently headed to the living room and grabbed my black spiral notebook that I mostly write poetry in. I started for the stairs thinking tonight wont be so bad after all, that was until I heard the crashing sound of the beer bottle he had.

"Kristen Skiler Reid!" The man I called my father yelled. He stumbled toward me and started yelling random things at me. I started up the stairs again which made him angry. He grabbed my ponytail when I was on the third step and pulled me down painfully. I landed on my back and he started kicking my ribs and stomach. I rolled on my side as a reflex and he started kicking my back. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me into the wall.

"You little bitch." He said as he slapped me across my face leaving a cut on my cheek.

"Shut up." I said in a whisper as I wiped blood from my cheek.

"What was that?" He questioned, his voice growing angrier.

"I said shut up." I said louder. He was about to hit me again, but I pushed him away and grabbed my notebook before heading out the front door and getting in my car. I just drove around until I came across an abandoned lot. I went to my trunk and pulled out a first aid kit I kept in there. I sat on my trunk as I took and assessment of my injuries before I started bandaging them. The sun was setting when I was almost done. I saw a jeep come by and slowed to a stop. The new kids were in it with Rosalie driving. Alice and Jasper got out and came towards me.

"Hey Kriss, What happened?" Alice asked when they were a few feet away from me.

"Hey Alice, Jasper. Nothing just a little accident." I told them waving off my injuries as nothing.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked with concern in his southern accent.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So what are you guys doing over here anyway?"

"We were driving by. I guess you could say we were trying to get used to the streets." Alice said looking like she didn't believe I was fine. Rosalie honked the horn looking slightly annoyed yet concerned.

"We should get going. Hope to see you soon." Alice said smiling and waving bye to me.

"See ya." I waved to them. Jasper lightly smiled and nodded good-bye. They got back into the jeep and it looked like Jasper told them something. I put my first aid kit away once they left and got in the drivers seat and got comfy before falling asleep.

Edward's P.O.V~

Ever since art class I've been trying to figure out why I couldn't read Kriss' mind. Jasper has been distracted too by her. I told Carlisle that we found someone who's thoughts I couldn't read and how Jasper acted when she was around. It seems Jasper has finally found his singer. I walked into the kitchen where everyone else was when Alice started having a vision.

_Kriss walked into her living room and grabbed a black notebook. She started for the stairs when a man yelled her name. He walked into the room and started yelling different things. She started up the stairs and once she stepped on the third on he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her down. She landed on her back and he started kicking her ribs and stomach. She rolled onto her side as a reflex and he continued kicking her but now he was kicking her back. He pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the wall. He slapped her across the face leaving a cut on her cheek. She started to talk back and he got angrier. She pushed him back and grabbed her notebook before she started out the door and to her car._

Alice's hand flew to her mouth and she leaned into me.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Kriss. Her father's going to started beating her." No one knew what to think at that statement.

"When?" Jasper asked as his thoughts turned violent towards her father.

"Three minutes. Afterwards she going to leave and end up in a parking lot." Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I got in Emmett's jeep and started to where she'll end up.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say sorry to all my fans. This year has been a little stressful for me. It's my freshman year in Highschool and some of my grades haven't been so good. I'll try to write more of this story when I find the binder I put it in. I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry.

Xandra


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile. I keep all my stories in a binder and I lost it for awhile. And thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Kriss' P.O.V~

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw it was 9:34 and that my father has been trying to get a hold of me for awhile. I ignored the called and started my car before heading home. If I didn't show up soon he'll play the role of the concerned father and call the police. On my way home I thought of all the places I could runaway to, and came up with several possibilities, but my thoughts started to go to one of the new kids, Jasper. I don't know why but I want to get to know him better. I pull into the drive way to see my father's car there. I turnoff my car and just sat there. The living room curtain moves then the front door opens. In the doorway was the police chief, Charlie Swan, and my father who looks 'concerned'. I open my car door and got out as Charlie headed toward me.

"Good to see came home on your own Kriss. A lot of bad things could of happened to you last night. It's not safe to wander alone, especially since people are being attached" Worst things would of happened to me if I stayed home.

"Sorry Chief it won't happen again." Charlie nodded his head and got into his car. Once he turned the corner my father got an anger look in his eye. I stood there for a few more movement before walking up the sidewalk and into the house to deal with what's about to happen.

Edward's P.O.V~

Everyone's been a little distracted since we went and talked to Kriss last night. After we got back last night Alice, Jasper, and Rose went hunting and they should be back soon. Jasper seemed to be the most worried out of everyone but at the moment there isn't much he can do to help her. We planned on talking to her more on Monday before school. Hopefully she's let us help her.

I begin to hear the others coming back towards and Alice's thoughts seem frantic. I meet them downstairs and Alice comes straight to me. Her thoughts go back to a vision she had just moments ago. It was of Kriss, she was going back home and Charlie was there talking to her father. Charlie leaves and Kriss and her dad go inside the house. He starts yelling and she tries to go upstairs but he stops her and starts hitting her.

I look around the room seeing everyone with a curious look. Hopefully she will be at school Monday so we can talk to her.

Kriss' P.O.V~

The sun has set and a light drizzle has started. I've been laying in my room for two hours now. My thoughts jumping around but mostly going back to Jasper. I've barely talked to him so why am I thinking so much about him. It also seems like Alice has been trying to be my friend. I get up from my bed and walk to my window to see that it started to rain harder. I look out to the nearby woods and thought I saw Jasper, but when I looked back to the same spot there was nothing there. Shaking my head I went back to my dresser and changed into a black tank top and black and purple pajama pant. Picking up my guitar next to my dresser I headed back to my bed and started playing. Using my guitar as a distraction, to not think so much of Jasper, I start practicing a song a recently wrote. Yells from downstairs grab my attention and I stop playing. It seems that my father started drinking for the second time today. I try to keep playing but loud foot steps start coming up the stairs. Grabbing the key on my night stand I walk over to my closed door and lock so I can hopefully be left alone for the rest of the night. He starts pounding on my door and yelling at me but I just continue playing until he goes away. Once he leaves I put my guitar back in it's place and lie down in my bed after tuning off my light. When I fall asleep my dreams become consumed with thoughts of the mysterious Jasper Hale.


End file.
